


Got You On My Mind

by V_Virgo



Series: The Kitten and Her Princess [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is Whipped (She-Ra), Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Adora is too, Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Because I dont feel like it okayyy, Catra is Whipped (She-Ra), Catra is hot and bothered, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Established Relationship, F/F, Flustered, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Glimmer is annoyed, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Masturbation, Not Beta Read, POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Sleepy Kisses, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Virgo/pseuds/V_Virgo
Summary: Memories rose unbidden—oh, Catra’s brain loved to contradict her—that had the girl biting her lip, hand unfurling from the sheets to trail down underneath the covers. Pleasure spiked up her spine. A sharp inhale echoed around the room.“Adora, oh Adora… mmm, yes.”...Catra is all hot and bothered while laying in bed. But I mean, have you seen Adora? Can you really blame her?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The Kitten and Her Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Got You On My Mind

Catra laid in bed, tail curled around her leg and dozing. She was in that sweet spot between asleep and awake when every dream felt real and her thoughts were shrouded in a haze. Adora rose in her mind unbidden: her laugh, her arms, her smile, her voice. Catra purred happily, snuggling deeper underneath the mess of covers. 

Time slowed to molasses as Catra drifted. Memories of Adora’s fingers weaving through Catra’s hair and scratching just behind her ears had Catra smiling sleepily. She thought of Adora whispering sweet nothing to her the night before, how Adora trailed up and down Catra’s back until they both surrendered to darkness. 

Slowly blinking away the fog, she stretched, tail flicking upwards and claws digging sharply into the sheets. She chuckled darkly in answer to the sound of fabric tearing, oh Adora would be so irritated later. 

In the span of three weeks, she and Adora had gone through nearly thirty sets of sheets. But honestly, how could Adora blame Catra for tearing the sheets when Adora’s teeth were at her pulse point. It wasn’t fair. 

And, oh, wasn’t that a pleasant memory. 

The other day, Catra decided to let her hand settle on Adora’s thigh during breakfast. It was innocent really. Huffing a laugh, she remembered Glimmer going still when she realized why Adora looked just shy of blending in with her coat. 

The Queen had only rolled her eyes and demanded Adora ‘control her pet’. 

Please, as if Catra would let anyone control her. 

Memories rose unbidden—oh, Catra’s brain loved to contradict her—that had the girl biting her lip, hand unfurling from the sheets to trail down underneath the covers. One of Catra and Adora’s favorite toys happened to be a leash Adora bought on one of her She-Ra visits into town. Adora loved being able to reel Catra close and keep her there until Catra was writhing and whimpering in her hands. And Catra? Well, Catra loved Adora. 

“Mmm…”

Catra’s fingers slipped beneath her waistband, squeezing her eyes shut as she imagined Adora’s arms bracketing her and pushing her against the bed. Her legs fell open. Carefully retracting her claws, Catra bit her lip. After a few moments, she was panting, neck exposed as she squirmed in the overheated mess of blankets. Pleasure spiked up her spine. A sharp inhale echoed around the room.

“Adora, oh Adora… mmm, yes.”

Her ears flicked at a sound in the hallway and Catra grinned, other hand trailing up underneath her shirt. 

“Hey, Catra? We need to be at—oh.”

Adora stopped at the doorway, clearing her throat as she flushed. 

“Yes, baby?” Catra asked, tilting her neck back, panting. “What—ah—what is it?” 

“We… uh… Bow wanted us.”

Big blue eyes were locked on Catra’s tail which was curling and uncurling in pleasure. Adora licked her lips almost subconsciously. Grinning, Catra stretched, rubbing faster as she let her eyes slide closed. 

“Ah, ah—oh okay, lovie, I’m just finishing up.”

Silence. 

Footsteps and then a weight on the bed. 

Catra smirked, looking up to find Adora staring down at her.

“We can be late,” Adora muttered and Catra moaned. “Yeah, late is definitely fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catradora 'cause I am a sucker for it. 
> 
> Please enjoy and comment--kudos are my main source of nutrients.


End file.
